


Next Verse, Same As The First

by write_light



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hawkeye weren't so far back in the closet, he might not be giving Natasha a foot-rub and whining about his nonexistent love life.  It's not for a lack of attractive men around him, as he regularly points out…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Verse, Same As The First

 

"He's just… perfect."

     "He's _half_ -perfect."

"That long blonde hair. Those muscles!"

     "Not your type, Barty."

"You always say that. You trying to keep me single?" 

     "I'm just trying to keep you alive."

"Okay, once more through the list."

Natasha sighed, but he had her toes in a masterful grip.

"Tony Stark."

     "You've met Pepper? Besides, you're about twenty years late."

Hawkeye's eyes widened.

     "We have good sources."

"You do!"

     "It _was_ just a phase."

"Okay, Banner then," he said petulantly.

     "Really?" Her smiled flipped to a frown.

"Yeah, painful, right. Captain Squeaky Clean. Have you seen the way his hips … when he throws that shield… _damn_."

      "Have you seen the rod up his butt?"

"Thor. A demi-god. What more could I ask for?" He watched her, then leaned forward. "Stumped?"

     "I’m thinking. Could be. Possibly. Asgardian morality isn't exactly like ours."

"Plus that _ass_."

    "Cap's is better."

He tipped his head and stared at her.

     "He's in another universe."

"He'll come back."

     "I think he'd prefer a guy who knows what he wants."

Hawkeye massaged her foot vigorously.

     "Okay, okay, I'll ask him. Next time he shows."

"Just dinner. No! Coffee."

     "More bubbles in this bubble bath, you coward."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this shortly after the first Avengers movie came out.
> 
> Read the exciting conclusion, "[Hurra for Asgards Perfekt Mann](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1090433)". ;D


End file.
